My Rose
by PerpetuallyReminisceMoments
Summary: A songfic inspired by a Rocket to the Moon's song, baby blue eyes. Basically, it's Just Scorpius being his extravagant Malfoy Self. Read and Review!


_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS AND WHATNOT MENTIONED IN THE H.P. SERIES ARE NOT, IN ANY WAY, MINE. THEY'RE ALL OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING.**_

**A/N: First Scorpius/Rose fic. I hope you all like it!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>My Rose<p>

I clutched my guitar nervously. It was only an hour before the ball and my band was already preparing the instruments and the stage props. The Hall was empty, but I felt the screams and shouts of support and relief and a calming feeling washes over me.

"Stop Dreaming, Scorp." Lorcan says as he taps my back with his Drum sticks. "Stick to the present, you idiot. Or you'll blow all of these bloody preparations up."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, brushing him off. I stroked my guitar and turned around, away from the blinding lights that were focused on me. "Lysander?"

"What?" He said as he looked up from his guitar. I saw Lorcan glance at him and they smirked in unison. "Aww... our little Scorpion is nervous of confessing to dear-"

"Shut up. And I am not nervous." I said in defiance. The twins were about 2 years older than me, so they think that _that's_ license to baby me endlessly. "I didn't pay the two of you to come here and make fun of me!"

"Come on, guys." Al, my best friend, who is ironically the son of my father's former archenemy, says from the corner of the stage where he was fixing some of the wires.

"Thank you. Finally! Someone on this pla –"

"This is Scorpion's 207th attempt to confess to Rosie. Let him be."

Yes, I thought this guy was my best friend, too. Suddenly, Dominique jumped down from the ceiling catwalks and says, "Yeah guys, leave the dude alone."

"Fine." the twins both muttered as they took their instruments and went to their places. Dominique had that effect on us.

"Thank you, Dominique." I said with relief. "Now, can we go over the plan again?"

"Come on Scorp! We've heard it a hundred times! We can do it in our sleep." Lysander groaned and Lorcan elbowed him when Dominique's gaze of fury swept over them.

"Better safe that sorry." I muttered. "Will's going to bring her here then stop her from trying to dance. I've paid everyone not to ask her to dance so -"

"Wait, did I here right? You _paid_ every _boy_ in Hogwarts to not ask her to dance?"

"Yes, and every rumored lesbian too."

"Figures."

Well, I did pay everyone. Most I blackmailed, just for the fun of it. But it was all for the success of this night.

Suddenly, professor Mcgonagall's old scratchy voice rang across the Hall, and the ornate doors open with a resounding thud.

…...

* * *

><p>5 hours later<p>

…...

* * *

><p>"C'mon dude, just play the last song already," Al said through the music. "She's not coming."<p>

"She would." I said stubbornly, "She promised me that she would watch this show."

"Scorp," I heard Lorcan whisper from beside me. "She's here."

And instantly, my head turned towards the Great Hall's doors.

She was breathtaking. Her long red hair which was usually pulled up in a bun was cascading down her back. Her dress, which was a deep shade of gray-blue was hugging her body perfectly, but modestly. Her face was almost devoid of make-up, just hints that accentuated her features here and there.

And her eyes. Her baby blue eyes that I've always loved, were sparkling. They combed through the crown and finally, they looked up to meet my own gray ones.

I smiled and she smiled in return. I looked towards Dominique and the others as they nodded and started to play.

"Hey everyone! This Song is dedicated to... uh... you get the idea." Cheers and laughter and sighs went through the crowd as the song began.

"My eyes are no good, blind without her  
>The way she moves, I never doubt her<br>When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams"

At this point, everyone was looking excitedly as each other. Especially the female airheads who all thought that I fancied them.

"She's a dollar, catch, a winner  
>I'm in love and no beginner<br>Could ever grasp or understand just what she means"

Slowly, I stepped down from the stage and went towards the crowd. A couple of girls dressed in what looked like underwear fainted as I approached their general direction, but I paid them no notice, I only wanted to see only one person. Finally, at the end of the crowd, I saw her and I would have given the entire Malfoy family fortune just to remember her expression of awestruck surprise. She was beautiful as always.

Resolutely, I approached her and asked for her hand, which she gave reluctantly. I gave her my most winning smile as I led her to the middle of the dance floor. Then, I continued singing softly.

"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
>'Til the morning through the night<br>Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
>Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right<p>

And I may feel like a fool  
>But I'm the only one dancing with you"<p>

I shot her a smug grin and she laughed. This made my heart skip a beat. Honestly, I don't even know if staying by her side would be good for me, with the constant heart and stomach seizures and all.

"I drive her home when she can't stand  
>I like to think I'm a better man<br>For not letting her do what she's been known to do

She wears heels and she always falls  
>I let her think she's a know it all<br>But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right  
>My eyes don't believe her but my heart swears by her"<p>

She glared at me when I sang the shoes part, but her expression softened at the last line. Her cousins were all smiling at us, and I winked and mouthed a thank you at Lily and Roxanne for pushing me to do this. "Corny idiot." She muttered, but I smiled at this. It had always been Rose's way of expressing affection. "The only time that you every escorted me home was when you stopped me from staying all night in the Library."

I shrugged and grinned. I knew that this was her way of saying thank you, too. With Rose, it was always the polar opposite of any girl's reaction.

"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
>'Til the morning through the night<br>Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
>Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right<p>

And I may feel like a fool  
>But I'm the only one dancing with you<p>

Can't get you out of my mind"

I spun her around and knelt on the ground,

"I swear I've been there  
>I swear I've done that<br>I'll do whatever it takes just to see those

Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
>'Til the morning through the night<br>(Can't get you out of my mind)  
>Well baby, stand here holding my sides<br>Close your baby blue eyes, ever moment feels right"

I took out a Heart-shaped piece of paper with 'Be Mine' written on it. What? It was Dominique who made me do this. But seeing the look on Rose's face made the embarrassment and possible social degradation worth it.

"And I may feel like a fool  
>But I'm the only one dancing with those<p>

Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
>'Til the morning through the night<br>(Can't get you out of my mind)  
>Well baby, stand here holding my sides<br>While closing your eyes, ever moment feels right"

She nodded and as cliché as it might sound, swept her off her feet and twirled her around. Laughter and cheers echoed from around us, drowning the sound of girls screaming profanities and flowery phrases. I put her on the ground, steadying her (like I said, she was horrible with heel-management.). I placed my forehead on hers and stared into her deep and sparkling baby blue orbs. And I whispered the last part of the song.

"My eyes are no good, blind without her  
>The way she moves, I never doubt her<br>When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams"

Then I crushed my lips onto hers. And it didn't feel like the textbook feeling. It felt more than all that jazz put together. It couldn't be justified enough in words, nor could it be put into art. It was the most natural, fiery, and heart-racing thing.

And I was experiencing it with Rose.

My Rose.

…...

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Yay! one-shot done!**

**Hoped you liked it! **

**REVIEEWWW!**


End file.
